Soundlessly: I Love You My Dear
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: 'Sampai kapan kalian berusaha menyiksaku'/ 'Tuhan, kenapa mereka senang sekali menggodaku'/ 'Kenapa engkau juga menyiksaku'/ Soundlessly: I Love You My Dear


**Vocaloid **punya **Yamaha**

**Alur cerita** ini punya **Latifun Kanurilkomari**

**M.K. Pencemaran Udara** punya** Dept. Geofisika Meteorologi, IPB**

(waduh...bawa merek ya)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Happy Reading~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundlessly: I Love You My Dear<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar.'Sampai kapan kalian akan berusaha menyiksaku?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Baiklah teman-teman, sudah cukup! Dosen meminta agar kita menyerahkan tugas ini paling lambat minggu depan, karena itu sampai minggu depan silahkan kumpulkan kepada saya," jelasku dengan amat sabar.

"Ok deh Rin, pokoknya deadline tugas Pencemaran Udara sampai minggu depan kan?" Hatsune Miku bertanya padaku, aku cuma mengangguk.

"Oh iya, mohon maaf kepada teman-teman laki-laki yang berusaha menelpon maupun mengirim sms kepada saya lebih dari pukul 9 malam tidak akan saya layani, saya baru akan membalas sms kalian besok paginya pukul 6 pagi," tuturku.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih kalau anak laki-laki mau sms malam-malam. Hanya saja, biasanya makin malam bahasa sms mereka makin gombal dan pertanyaan mereka makin tidak bermutu, dan **AKU BENCI HAL ITU!**

"Oh..kalau kayak gitu kita nitip sms-nya sama Len aja, biar nanti Len yang sms-in ke Rin. Kan enak tuh, suami istri sms mesra berkedok tanya tugas!" celetuk Kaito.

Anak-anak ribut, campuran antara menggoda dan mendukung usaha **_pairing_** mereka.

Aku memutar bola mataku, muak dan sebal. 'Sampai mana kalian akan berusaha menyiksaku?' keluhku sebal.

* * *

><p>Namaku Rin, lengkapnya Kagamine Rin. Aku kuliah di salah satu Universitas negeri ternama di negeriku, mengambil jurusan Meteorologi. Umurku 21 tahun dan bagi beberapa anggota keluargaku mereka menganggap umurku sudah cukup dewasa untuk membahas masalah pernikahan.<p>

Dan bagiku, membicarakan masalah pernikahan juga bukanlah suatu hal yang tabu. Tidak, apalagi engkau sudah berumur 21 tahun dan engkau sudah memiliki seseorang yang engkau sukai.

_Ehm, _tepatnya aku tidak hanya menyukainya sih, aku mencintainya.

Yah, sebenarnya aku mencintai seorang pemuda, namanya Kagamine Len.

Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan darah. Nama keluarga kami hanya kebetulan sama. Aku dan Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan bukti bahwa kami berhubungan darah.

Aku mencintainya sejak akhir tingkat 2. Entah apa yang merasukiku, awalnya aku tak memiliki perasaan istimewa kepadanya. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa setiap Len memanggil namaku aku merasakan perasaan **_deg-deg_**an yang tidak keruan.

Awalnya aku tak menyadarinya dan aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku dan aku tak bisa menyangkal hatiku. Aku mencintai Kagamine Len.

Walaupun aku sudah memahami perasaanku, tapi aku tak ingin mengakui perasaan hatiku. Perasaan mencintainya. Aku berusaha menghapus perasaan cintaku kepadanya. Aku berusaha membencinya, tapi perasaan cintaku kepadanya malahan semakin bertambah hebat. Setiap aku berusaha menjauh dia akan selalu berusaha mendekatiku dan memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya padaku.

Pada suatu hari, aku tak lagi dapat meredam perasaan cintaku kepadanya.

Suatu perasaan, hasrat, keinginan terlintas dalam benakku. Terpaku dalam pikiranku.

.

.

Aku ingin menjadi istri dari Kagamine Len.

.

.

Katakanlah padaku, apakah itu suatu keinginan yang memalukan?

* * *

><p>Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras di sore hari. Hujan kali ini benar-benar deras, ditambah dengan angin dan petir. Celakanya, aku tak bawa payung juga tak bawa jaket.<p>

'Sepertinya sore ini aku akan basah kuyup' pikirku dalam hati.

Kulihat beberapa anak laki-laki di kelasku berkumpul di depan pintu kelas. Mereka tampak bersiap-siap untuk menerobos hujan. Diantara mereka, ada Kagamine Len, pemuda yang kucintai tapi aku berusaha mejauh darinya. Ia sedang melepaskan jaket hitamnya, berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan jaket. Tampaknya ia juga akan berusaha menerobos hujan yang deras.

Aku, Kagamine Rin yang tidak membawa payung maupun jaket berdiri dibelakang kumpulan anak laki-laki yang berniat menerobos hujan. Tanpa merasa bimbang, aku langsung berlari mendahului para laki-laki yang terlalu banyak pertimbangan tersebut. Aku terus berlari ke tempat yang terlindung dari hujan deras, meneduh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan niatku untuk menerobos hujan. Kulihat para anak-laki-laki berjalan cepat ke arahku. Mereka juga ingin berteduh sebentar sebelum kembali menerobos.

"Hei Rin," sapa salah seorang dari mereka, aku hanya terdiam dan memandangi mereka.

"Kalau enggak bawa payung tenang aja, ada Len bersamamu kok, iya 'gak Len?" goda mereka kembali sambil menoleh kepada Len.

Aku hanya bisa berlari kembali, menerobos hujan. Berlari dari sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang berusaha menggodaku, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa mereka yang senang karena telah menggodaku.

* * *

><p>Aku terus berlari hingga aku sampai ke tempat dimana teman-teman satu jurusan menungguku. Kondisi mereka sama denganku, sama-sama basah kuyup.<p>

"Rin, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Sakit?" tanya Miku.

"Enggak kok, enggak apa-apa," jawabku lelah, masih merasa jengkel dengan godaan para anak laki-laki kelasku.

Tak lama, para anak laki-laki yang suka menggoda, bersama dengan Kagamine Len telah sampai di tempat kami berkumpul.

"Wah Len, tuh liat! Rin kan basah kuyup, harusnya kau pinjamkan jaketmu kepadanya!" goda mereka. Anak-anak sekelas tertawa, sementara aku hanya pasang wajah cemberut.

Tuhan, kenapa mereka senang sekali sih menggodaku!

Sesaat aku mengalihkan pandangku kepada Len. Dia juga tertawa mendengar lontaran godaan dari temannya tersebut, tapi aku bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Dengan kondisi hati yang kesal dan basah kuyup aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang. Dapat kudengar tawa anak-anak yang semakin ramai menggodaku berkat usaha **_pairing _**mereka.

.

.

'Sampai kapan kalian akan berusaha menyiksaku?' keluhku.

* * *

><p><em>Well<em>, aku memang sangat mempermasalahkan usaha **_pairing_** anak-anak kelas antara aku dengan Len. Bukan karena apa-apa, aku memang menyukai Len tapi aku merasa khawatir jika mereka terus menggodaku perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Len akan benar-benar ketahuan. Aku dan Len berteman, dan aku tak ingin merusak pertemanan kami hanya karena aku mempunyai perasaan suka kepadanya.

Aku mengakui, Len adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia dewasa dan juga berusaha mandiri, kudengar ia sedang merintis usaha wirausaha, benar-benar pemuda yang sangat baik.

Dan Aku?

Hanyalah seorang Kagamine Rin. Seorang cewek biasa dengan standar hidup yang biasa-biasa saja. Wajahku tidak secantik Miku. Tidak semanis Gumi. Aku bahkan tidak sedewasa Meiko dan tidak sepintar Luka. Benar-benar tipikal seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa punya kelebihan apapun.

Maksudku, laki-laki mana sih yang mau melirik padaku kalau ada Miku, Gumi, Meiko dan Luka?

Lagipula, Len adalah pemuda yang baik dan hebat. Sepatutnya, Len akan memilih salah seorang dari 4 gadis diatas kan?

Terkadang, memikirkan hal itu membuat hatiku sedih. Tapi seperti yang sudah aku kukatakan, cewek sederhana sepertiku sebaiknya melupakan seorang pemuda yang hebat seperti Len.

Bagaikan Pungguk Merindukan Bulan, kan?

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku dan teman-teman kelasku berkunjung ke rumah Gumi. Yah, walaupun dibilang berkunjung sebenarnya kami mau mengerjakan tugas sih. Semuanya berjalan lancar bagiku karena tak ada satupun lontaran godaan usil dari teman-temanku. Sampai suatu saat...<p>

"Ah...ngantuk nih," keluh Len sambil menguap. Aku sedang duduk di sebelah len, tapi karena aku terlalu malu dan gugup aku tak pernah menengok ke arah Len.

"Hei Rin, geseran dong, aku mau tidur," pintanya kepadaku. Tanpa banyak berbicara, aku langsung menggeser dudukku agar memungkinkan baginya berbaring.

"Wah parah, masa istri sendiri diusir sih," kembali godaan usil kembali terlontar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu lelah membalas semua godaan usil mereka.

"Oh kalau begitu, Rin...jadi bantalku dong," godanya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah, suasana menjadi sepi lantaran semua anak-anak tak menyangka Len akan berkata seperti itu.

Tak lama suasana ramai godaan usil kembali terjadi. Aku hanya terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun.

.

.

'Kenapa engkau juga ikut menyiksaku' keluhku dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Teman-teman, yang kelompoknya belum kumpulin tugas, ayo kumpulin tugasnya," seruku kepada teman-teman sekelas. Meminta agar mereka menyerahkan tugasnya kepadaku.<p>

"Rin, Len belum nyerahin tugasnya nih," lapor Kaito kepadaku. Dengan segera aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada Len dan segera meminta tugas miliknya untuk dikumpulkan kepadaku. Sesaat aku bisa melihat tatapan lekat Len padaku, walaupun aku tak ingin mengakuinya karena malu.

"Mana tugasmu?" tanyaku kepada Len.

"Gimana dia mau kasih? Rin kan belum membuka hatimu kepada Len," kikik Kaito.

Aku tersadar, rupanya aku **DIBOHONGI** oleh Kaito. Dasar tukang **_pairing_**!

.

.

'Lagi-lagi mereka berusaha menyiksaku'

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas, memandangi sosok Kagamine Len yang sedang berjalan di depanku. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari bahwa diriku sedang berjalan di belakangnya.<p>

Tanpa bersuara, yang bahkan aku sendiri tak dapat mendengarnya.

Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil memandangi sosoknya.

"**Aku mencintaimu, Kagamine Len.**"

* * *

><p>"Cie~~~ Len dan Rin datang ke kelas barengan loh...," teriak anak-anak kelas.<p>

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil memutar bola mataku.

.

.

'Sampai kapan kalian akan berusaha menyiksaku?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alur cepet, Gaje dan galau abis...**


End file.
